


Dazzling Light

by kaypancake



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Artist Wooyoung, Background Relationships, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Ballroom Dancing, Coffee Shops, Everyone is Queer, Fluff, Gay household, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Prince Kang Yeosang, Seonghwa don't know Yeosang is a prince, Seonghwa is a Sweetheart, Woosang best friends, aTEAz, yeosang is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Yeosang is the heir prince. He often sneaks out of the castle to run away from his royal responsabilities.Seonghwa owns aTEAz, a popular coffee shop/bakery.OR the royalty au you didn't know you needed.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Dazzling Light

**Author's Note:**

> it took me so long to edit ugh...  
> when I wrote this I imagined a castle like Chambord meeting Versaille or even the Neuschwanstein castle. (or basically any european castle lol)  
> so absolutely not a korean palace oops  
> (english isn't my native language so excuse any awkward mistakes)
> 
> enjoy the story, i hope you like it ! *✧⁺˚

_yeosang_

  
The sun had just rose, but the castle was already agitated by maids and butlers’ comings and goings. Nothing new for Yeosang who had grown up here. But at this moment he would have preferred a calmer hall.  
Yeosang walked through the castle, taking shortcuts, hidden corridors and narrow stairs. He knew the ay by heart.

The prince often sneaked out of the castle. He knew every single passageway of the building. It wasn’t even complicated, the most important was to be as quiet as possible. Most of the time, the servants were too busy to notice him if he was wearing casual clothes.

The prince loved his kingdom, he loved its inhabitants, its history. But god, the politics were one boring matter. Boring but utterly important. So, most of the time, he paid attention to meetings he attended, taking notes and listening to his father’s advisors. 

But sometimes he couldn’t. Just thinking about meetings left him breathless and panicking. Those days everyone’s expectations were hitting him in the face. His own fear haunting him too. Not being enough. Not being able to live up to expectations. He would either spent his whole day in the library, reading about fictional world where running a country wasn’t anyone’s concern.

Or he would leave the castle to walk in the capital. That day was that kind of day.

Thanks to the lack of public appearance and his overall shy temperament, the public had not seen the prince in years. Even in the most crowded streets, no one recognized him. The castle was in the historic centre of the city, where museums and monuments were located, that wasn’t where he wanted to stay. Taking small streets, his steps lead him to a more trendy, artistic quarter. 

He loved this district. People had colourful hair and interesting styles, the shops were aesthetic and there was art gallery at each street corner. Yeosang, who was so used to the castle formality, adored this artistic chaos.

He finally arrived in front of the building he was looking for. It was an old stone building. He was already smiling as he opened the blue door. Yeosang rushed to the stairs and knocked. Wooyoung opened. His smile became even bigger when he noticed that the blond boy had paint all over his shirt.

“Yeosang!” The artist exclaimed as he took the prince in his arms.

“Wooyoung,” the other greeted.

As soon as he broke the embrace, Wooyoung started babbling about his work. 

Yeosang knew Wooyoung for years now. They had met when during one of Yeosang’s wandering in the city as he stopped by to visit a gallery. He had been so impressed and loving of the paintings he had to meet the artist. Lucky him, it was the vernissage and the painter was there. He approached him, surprised that the boy was his age and not some old experienced artist. After a long conversation about art in general, they talked about nothing and everything. They both realised they liked each other. The artist was funny and clever, a literal ray of sunshine. When the prince went down to the capital again, he visited Wooyoung’s workshop each time. They became close friends over the years. 

The artist presence was one of the only constants of his life. He didn’t need to act all formally with him and he could just chat, smile and laugh. 

Wooyoung explained his next project with such passion and excitement in his voice, Yeosang couldn’t help but grin.

“So, I thought about representing mundane sceneries in places that are meaningful to me.”

The painting was still messy, but you could identify a young girl and a little kid eating a cake in a pastel purple decor. He didn’t recognise the place.

“Oh, where is it?” asked Yeosang.

The way Wooyoung’s eyes and mouth opened in a cartoon way made Yeosang giggle.

“You don’t know? Have you been living in a cave this long?”

“A castle but I guess it’s the same.” Yeosang shrugged.

“Leave your towel, Rapunzel. This is the best baker in town! aTEAz are making the best cakes in town. Look, after I finish what I was planning, we’re having lunch and then we’re going to get you some cake.” 

Wooyoung sat back in front of the easel and Yeosang on the couch. The prince let his friend get back to work. He didn’t mind the silence; it was a comfortable one. And he loved watching Wooyoung paint. The quiet didn’t last. Even while painting, Wooyoung still managed to keep up the conversation, talking about his crush on his neighbour, a guy named San. Talking about his success with his last paintings.

Quickly enough, lunch time arrived. Wooyoung cleaned his brushes and they left his workspace. Wooyoung lead them to a tiny restaurant. The place was cosy and few regular clients were already eating.

“Their chicken is delicious.” commented Wooyoung as they walked to a table.

It brightened Yeosang’s face. “You know how to please me.” 

They ordered quickly. Yeosang avoided any eye contact with the owner. First because he was intimidating. He was that tall silent guy that didn’t stop from frowning. And also, because he didn’t want to be recognised. Walking in the street was fine, but in restaurants or shops, owner and sellers tended to watch him more closely. And the last thing he wanted was to make it front page.   
Wooyoung lively chat took him away from his worried thoughts.

“So that guy, San. Are you going to do anything to actually date him?” Asked Yeosang before taking a bite of his chicken.

“I’m doing stuff!” His friend protested.

Yeosang gave him a long look. “Internally cooing at anything he does isn’t actually doing stuff.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes and changed topic. They finished their lunch, then Wooyoung dragged him cheerfully to the bakery. 

As soon as he stepped into the café. The aesthetic of the place instantly fascinated him. Thanks to a dainty clean design, the place stood out. The soft lighting inspired a warm atmosphere that made Yeosang feel at ease.

Wooyoung told Yeosang to go sit and wait for him. Once at a table, he looked at his friend with a fond smile. The artist came back with a joyful “Our cakes are coming!”.

“Do you come often?” asked Yeosang.

“Not that much, but I really like their pastries so I pass by every so often”

The waiter arrived with two small size cakes. A bright smile appeared on Yeosang’s face. It looked delicious. Wooyoung had taken him a raspberry cake and a chocolate one for himself.  
Yeosang raised his head. The waiter caught his attention. He was tall and slender. He had the face of an angel, with high cheekbones and full lips. The prince was still watching him as he left them to go back to work.

“Someone’s got a crush?” Wooyoung jested.

Yeosang blushed and protested “What? No!”

“I mean Seonghwa is handsome, I would get it.”

“Seonghwa.” repeated Yeosang, appreciating how the name sounded on his lips. Wooyoung looked at him with that annoying smile. He rolled his eyes. The artist laughed at his friend and they started eating. He took a bite, closing his eyes to appreciate the taste. It was sweet but not sickly-sweet.

“Those cakes are really good!” finally exclaimed Yeosang.

Wooyoung shot him a knowing look. “I never lie about cakes. This place is fallen from heaven.”

The two boys ate while chatting. The conversation was easy and on-going. But eventually, Wooyoung had to go back working. They got up and left with a goodbye to Seonghwa. 

As they walked back to Wooyoung’s workshop, Yeosang realised something was missing. He checked his pockets. Nothing. He gasped when he realised.  
He forgot his phone at the café.

“Wooyoung, go ahead, I forgot my phone.” On that, he turned and ran as fast as he could. Panicked thoughts invading his brain.

He couldn’t stop thinking about every piece of private information his phone held. There was too many personal information on his phone. Dumb photos with his family, messages and personal notes. Notes that included very queer messages. It would break in pieces the image of straight bright young prince his family tried very much to keep up. If this were found and shared on the internet, who knows what would happen. It would be catastrophic. He was royalty, the heir, the next king. Not some random nobody. 

He pushed the door of the café, out of breath. He looked at the table he was sitting at, few minutes ago. Nothing. Horror filled his chest.

He turned to Seonghwa who was standing at the counters.

“Seonghwa? Have you seen my phone? I think I forgot it here.”

He tried to keep an even tone, but his panic showed through. He hated how desperate he sounded but he was terrified. Seonghwa took some time to think about it.

“Hongjoong cleaned your table, I’ll ask if he found something.” The baker turned to the backroom.

The prince tried to stay calm. He waited less than a minute. But every second felt like hours.

He was still obsessing over how dreadful it would be if he actually lost his phone when Seonghwa’s voice startled him.

“You’re lucky, Hongjoong found it.” The waiter smiled; he handed the phone. Yeosang took it with both his hands, bowed and thanked Seonghwa a thousand times.

It made the older chuckle “Wow, you must really care about your phone!”

“It’s just that there is so much personal stuff in my phone… I got scared.” He justified himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry, nothing happened.” After a moment of silence Seonghwa asked with a curious face. “You look familiar, do I know you?”

Oh fuck. He really didn’t want to be recognised.  
“No I don’t think so. If we knew each other I would have remembered you.” Yeosang paused. “I don’t forget gorgeous faces.” The price assured with a smirk and left the cafe. He was furiously blushing as he ran to find Wooyoung.

_seonghwa_

  
Did this guy just tell Seonghwa he was gorgeous? He didn’t expect that. After the boy left, the baker was still blinking at the door for a few seconds before shaking his head. Who was that guy?   
The baker came back to his work, secretly hoping that this cute guy would come back. Seonghwa wasn’t disappointed when a week later the mysterious boy came back to the bakery. 

As soon as he walked through the door, Seonghwa smiled brightly. “Hello!”

He ordered a strawberry cake and sat at a table. He ate it while working on some paperwork. Since there was no one except for the unknown boy, Seonghwa started cleaning the counter. He casted some glances at the boy. He couldn’t see well what he was doing but the boy seemed so bored doing it, often sighing as he ran his hand in his hair.

Noticing that he finished his cake, Seonghwa went to clear his table. As he took the plate, he read the paper’s title “Kingdom Council.”

“You’re studying political science?” asked the baker, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

The unknown boy raised his face, as if surprised to be talked to. He probably was.

“Oh… Yes, yeah.” He looked slightly uncomfortable, but Seonghwa couldn’t pinpoint why. He changed the subject to lighten the mood. 

“So, you’re a friend of Wooyoung?”

“Yes, I’ve known him for 5 years.” He nodded. Seonghwa brought back the plate and took his place back behind the counter. “So, what’s your name?”

“I’m Yeosang.”

“Seonghwa.” Automatically introduced himself.

“Yeah, I know” Yeosang chuckled. Seonghwa smiled as Yeosang continued to work.

The boy finally got up and after paying for his cake, he smiled at the waiter and left with a “See you around.”

Seonghwa watched the boy leaving through the shop window.

_yeosang_

  
Coming to aTEAz became a habit in the following weeks. Each weekend he sneaked out of the castle to go there. Sometimes he met with Wooyoung, but most During the afternoon a lot of clients were hanging out there, especially teenagers’ groups and cute couples. Yeosang usually waited for the end of the day to go, when there were basically no one left. He preferred the calm of the empty café. He could freely talk to Seonghwa and he was more comfortable since he had fewer chances to be recognised. Seonghwa was always so adorable and kind. He always came to chat a bit with the prince.

However, his frequent disappearances started to be noticed by everyone at the castle. His mom started doing some comments, George, his butler heard some maid gossiping about someone he was dating, and who knew what other kind of rumours.

“Sir, you should refrain yourself from going out of the castle without telling anyone” George even said.

But he didn’t really care. Yeosang felt good in that café, and their cakes were probably the best he ever had.

When the prince went to the counter, Seonghwa leaned to get closer to Yeosang, a conspiring smile on the face. 

“I’ve heard they were going to have a big event for the prince’s birthday this year.” launched Seonghwa in a gossipy tone.

Yeosang was glad he wasn’t drinking anything, because he almost choked. 

What? 

An event?

He didn’t hear of that. 

How did he miss that? 

It’s his birthday, he should know. 

He suppressed his surprise and composed an interested smile. 

“Really, how do you know?”

He took his phone out and started discreetly typing a text to George.

 **Yeosang** [7:23 pm]: my birthday, a ball? some big event. do you know about that?

He turned his attention back to Seonghwa. “All the bakers of the city are wondering who they are going to pick for the pastries. Everyone knows about it. How did you miss this?”

He was asking himself the same question.

“Well good luck with that.” Avoiding the question, he simply smiled. 

He made a note to himself to talk to his mother about aTEAz. Maybe he could give them a leg up. They continued to chat about nothing and everything. Yeosang was pretty quiet and grateful for Seonghwa’s ability to keep the conversation going.

Later he got a response from George. 

**George** [7:38 pm]: The Queen talked to you about that yesterday. Big event indeed, all the kingdom’s nobility and others.

 **Yeosang** [7:40 pm]: Please add Jung Wooyoung to the list with a +1. And I have a bakery to recommend.

“Yeosang?” asked Seonghwa.

The prince rose his head to face him. He put his phone on the table, looking like a kid caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. “Sorry. What did you say?”

The baker only chuckled “I was asking if you wanted to go somewhere, I almost finished my shift. If you want to obviously.”

Oh. A bright smile appeared on the prince’s face. “Yes, sure I want to.”

“Hongjoong?” called Seonghwa. 

A short guy with white bleached hair and an apron went out of the kitchen. “Yeah?” 

“Don’t you mind closing the café tonight?” He asked.

“No, no problem, go ahead, I see you tonight.” Hongjoong shrugged. 

During that exchange, Yeosang keep a straight face, trying to hide how awkward he felt. Seonghwa quickly gathered his stuff and they left the empty café.

They walked through the city, wandering around. Seonghwa lead them to a park. Spring had made every flower blossom. Yeosang never went there and looked at every detail. The playground where kids were chasing each other and screaming, the fountain where a couple was standing, the grass and the trees. It had that warm child-like feeling to it and Yeosang felt at ease.

“I used to come every day when I was a kid.” Seonghwa told after a moment of silence. “You know, I met Hongjoong here? We played for years together.”

Yeosang couldn’t look away from the other boy. Seonghwa had that soft, almost nostalgic smile, his mind full of memories.

“Oh, that’s so cool. How did you meet?”

Seonghwa looked at the playground, pointing at it. 

“You see that slide? One day, I wanted to use it, but Hongjoong was there. He stayed there for minutes, not going down. I don’t know if he was scared to go down or just wanted to annoys me. But that was the first time I saw him. And since we both went every day to the park, we just ended up being friends.” 

Seonghwa ended his story with a shrug and a faint smile. Yeosang nodded. He could picture the scene. Small Seonghwa, annoyed, and a terrified Hongjoong. How their friendship might have grown.

He muttered. “I wished I had more childhood friends.” 

Melancholy tinted the prince’s voice. He grew up having loving parents but he was lonely. George was probably the closest person he had for so long. Kids from nobility befriended him only because he was a prince, but he knew they didn’t really like him. That’s why he loved Wooyoung so much, even if he probably didn’t show it enough. He was the first friend Yeosang ever had.

“How were you as a kid?” Yeosang asked, sincerely intrigued.

“Oh... Well. I was a little monster. You know, always running around and playing. I always was a happy kid.”

“You were probably adorable.” Yeosang said under his breath but noticed how the other blushed. Seonghwa didn’t answer the compliment and changed the subject, looking away. “What about you?”

“Lonely and quiet. That didn’t really change. I was home schooled and didn’t went out of my house much.”  
Seonghwa nodded, understanding. Then they sat on the grass, still chatting about their childhood. The sun was slowly setting and the golden light was illuminating Seonghwa’s face. Yeosang couldn’t look away. The young man was just mesmerizing. The prince took out his phone and took a photo. Seonghwa noticed too late.

“Ehh! Yeosang, no!” He tried to hide his face, which made Yeosang burst out laughing. 

“But you are so pretty.” Yeosang pouted.

“Nooo.”

“And it’s the golden hour!”

They were still bickering when Yeosang’s phone rang. “Mom?” He asked, making Seonghwa look at him, intrigued.

“Yeosang, where are you?”

Oh. He knew that tone. His mother was furious even if she barely let it show through.

“I’m... I’m with a friend. Don’t worry.” 

“Are you okay? Are you in the city?”

“Yes, but I’m okay!” He assured

“Yeosang, how many times did we tell you not to sneak out?”

Way too many times to keep the count.

“Yeah… I know. But I’m fine. I’ll get back soon…”

She didn’t let him finish. “Your father is furious.”

Yeosang suppressed a sigh. His father was always furious at him anyway.

“Oh, okay. I’m coming, then.” He hung up and lied dramatically on the grass. He sighed for the longest time.

“What’s wrong?” Finally asked Seonghwa.

“I have to go home. You would think that being 20 would grant me some freedom.” 

Seonghwa smiled, sympathetic. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

Seonghwa’s worried look made him want to say yes, to spend more time with him. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t just go to the castle and walk in like that. He couldn’t be exposed now. He needed that normal time with him. 

“No, I’m fine don’t worry. It was nice to be with you.”

He was going when Seonghwa quickly got up and grabbed his wrist. Yeosang turned back to face him 

“Wait, give me your number.” The both looked at each other awkwardly. He added “So I can text you. And maybe we could see each other somewhere else than at the cafe.”

Yeosang took the phone the baker was handing him and wrote his number. Then, with a wave of the hand, he was gone. When he went out of the park, he started running. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon as he passed the back entrance.

He knew an argument with his parent was coming as soon as he noticed the tensed look his father gave him when he walked in. He kept his voice very neutral, locking his emotions away. 

“I can’t stay all the time in this castle. I’m not a prisoner.”

“We don’t want anything to happen.” The Queen said. Her sweet voice seemed so wrong to Yeosang’s ears. 

He knew his mother cared about him; he just knew the reason why he couldn’t wander out of the castle wasn’t their wariness for his well-being.

“I told you I was with a friend. I was fine. I just needed to be elsewhere.”

A silence followed. Yeosang locked his look with his father’s. The King spoke with a cold voice. “You won’t go down town until your birthday. You will attend every State meeting. You will help me run this country. No objection will be tolerated.” 

He didn’t talk as a father, but as a King to a subject. Yeosang hated that. He hated that he couldn’t live as he wanted. He was so angry he could cry. 

He didn’t. He stood straighter and acted as he was raised to.

“You are dismissed.”

He bowed and turned away.

Yeosang kept a straight face all the way to his room. He couldn’t break down now. But as soon as he closed his door, tears ran down his cheeks and he was shaking. He let himself fall on the ground and curled up in a ball. 

He didn’t want to run that country. He didn’t want to stay there all the time. He hated every single minute here. He had no idea what he wanted to do; he just knew that it wasn’t running a country. 

Too much expectation.

Too much pressure.

_Too much._

He forced himself to get up and changed to pyjamas. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

  
The morning after, Yeosang was woken up by George.

"You have a meeting in less than an hour, my Prince."

He turned around in his bed, covering himself with the blanket. "No." He whined. It didn’t touch George who patiently reminded.

"King’s order, sir."

With a lot of insistence, Yeosang finally got up. When he went to take a shower, he looked at his reflection. Puffy eyes, dark circles and messy hair. He felt like he didn’t get any sleep. But the said shower finished to wake him up. 

He arrived at that meeting on time, with a sombre face. He listened to the advisor of his father discussing the diplomatic situation with some other country. He stayed quiet until his father asked/

“What do you think?” 

He took few seconds to remind himself the situation.

“We’re the one at fault. Apologise and pay those compensations. And this is done.” Yeosang said with a monotonous voice. The situation was simple. The solution was as well.

Raised eyebrows and faint nods were the only answer he got. They continued to discuss it like there was no such simple solution for thirty supplementary minutes. His presence was a waste, whatever he said was ignored. They didn’t even justify their thoughts. If the king was right. The prince was wrong. Period.

It started to get old. And seriously get on Yeosang’s nerves.

After a dinner with some foreign officials, he finally got to his room. He picked up his phone as he lay on his bed. He had three unread messages. 

**Unknown number** [yesterday 9:37 pm]: Hey it’s Seonghwa!

 **Unknown number** [yesterday 9:39 pm]: You’re probably busy, but I hope you’re okay.

 **Unknown number** [today 8:03 am]: Have a good day!

The fact that Seonghwa thought of him made his heart melt. A smile appeared on his face as he quickly added Seonghwa to his contact. He texted his answer.

 **Yeosang** [9:14 pm]: I’m so sorry I didn’t check my phone all day! Thank you Seonghwa :)

He had a terrible day. He really wanted to explain everything that happened. How he just couldn’t help but feel everyone’s expectation yet the lack of consideration he got. How sad he was. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell Seonghwa. He probably would think it was dumb anyway. Yeosang couldn’t help but spiral down to bad thoughts. People would die to live a life as good as him. How could he complain?

 **Yeosang** [9:23 pm]: I just had a terrible day. I’m kind of grounded too.

 **Yeosang** [9:23 pm]: How can I be grounded? I’m supposed to be an adult.

 **Yeosang** [9:24 pm]: My parents didn’t get the memo, I think.

The prince was slowly falling asleep when the sound of his phone alerted him.

 **Seonghwa** [9:42 pm]: Oh, that’s bad! When will you be able to go out?

 **Yeosang** [9:43 pm]: 15th of June. 

**Seonghwa** [9:46 pm]: Two weeks! It’s soon going to be over. Fighting!

They texted a good part of the night, principally about Seonghwa’s day, Yeosang keeping everything very vague.

This routine kept on for days. Each night they would text until one would fall asleep. All his days were tiring, but Seonghwa had become his beacon in the dark. He dragged himself from meeting room to official lunches. But he would find comfort in Seonghwa’s texts. He would survive the day only to talk to him. Seonghwa would send random thoughts and texts throughout the day and so did Yeosang, even if it was less frequent. He would share the updates on the new recipes for a cake and Yeosang would get so jealous. Seonghwa would also tell anecdotes about his regular clients or stories about Hongjoong.

Seonghwa suggested multiple times to go at Yeosang’s place, since he couldn’t go out. But each time Yeosang said no and it broke his own heart.

**Seonghwa** [1:00 pm]: WE GOT CHOSEN FOR THE PRINCE’S BIRTHDAY!!!

When Yeosang got the text, he was reading it under the table of a lunch with ministers. He remembered how he talked to the event planner, swiftly mentioning aTEAz. His mother didn’t want him involved with the preparation of his birthday so he just could name them before getting kicked out of the room.

Yeosang was so happy about the news. Because that meant they would get recognition and it was a great opportunity. But he was also terrified because it meant Seonghwa and Hongjoong would go to the castle and be invited at the ball. They would meet the prince. And the said prince was not ready for that.

Nonetheless, as soon as he left the lunch, Yeosang sent a photo of himself doing a thumb up. 

**Yeosang** [5:02 pm]: Wow that’s amazing! You’ll do great!

 **Seonghwa** [5:05 pm]: You’re so cute, thanks

 **Yeosang** [5:06 pm]: I have to go, but we talk later, okay?

 **Seonghwa** [5:06 pm]: sure :3

Yeosang smiled at his phone before putting it in his pocket. He had a last-minute meeting with his father. The King talked about some economic issues. The more he got into it, the less boring it was. Since he was here still for at least a week, he listened carefully to the situation. And the day seemed to last a bit shorter than usual.

_seonghwa_

  
The day had been calm. Seonghwa was cleaning the cafe part of the bakery. He didn’t mind doing that, even if he would appreciate if Hongjoong were helping him a bit more with that. When everything was literally shining from the cleanness, it was time to close the shop. He was just locking the door when his phone rang. 

It was Yeosang. A dumb happy smile bloomed on his face as he picked up.

“Hey, Yeosang!”

“Seonghwa.” Yeosang’s voice made his smile “How was your day?” asked the prince. His voice seemed tired but pleased. 

“Was fun, we had a lot of clients and then we worked on the cake for the ball.”

“Oh… Have you decided what it’s gonna be?” He sounded suddenly very curious, making Seonghwa chuckled.

“They told us the prince loved strawberries and chocolate” He answered mindlessly as he walked down the street.

“Does he? Huh. I’m glad for you.”

“Thanks. Why are you calling me by the way?”

There was a moment of silence. “I missed your voice” He said weakly and Seonghwa’s heart melted. Yeosang was too cute for his own good.

“I missed you too. Oh. I was thinking. I got an invitation for the royal ball. Would you like to come with me?”

“Yes, I really would like too!” He said with a cheerful voice. But something in the back of Seonghwa’s mind told him something was wrong. He softly shook his head, forcing himself not to think about it. They talked until Seonghwa got home.

“What are you going to do now?” Yeosang asked.

“Probably cook dinner and then watch some episodes of a TV show. What about you?”

“I’m probably going to lie on my bed and do nothing. I feel like those days drain all my energy.”

“Rest well!” Seonghwa wished him.

“Thank you! I’m happy we could have talked today.” He admitted.

“Me too.” replied Seonghwa with a large grin.

He hangs up and opened his flat’s door. Hongjoong was at his boyfriend’s house, so tonight Seonghwa could enjoy a bit of tranquillity. 

_yeosang_

**Wooyoung** [9:42 am]: WHY DO I HAVE AN OFFICIAL ROYAL INVITATION FOR THE BALL????

 **Yeosang** [9:49 am]: I’m very well, I appreciate that you care.

 **Wooyoung** [9:50 am]: I’M SERIOUS? WTFFFF

 **Yeosang** [9:50 am]: Because I, your prince, want you to be here for my birthday. Plus, it’s going to be boring aF. I want fun people in the crowd of boring official people.

 **Yeosang** [9:57 am]: You have a plus one. Invite San. You don’t stop talking about him, I want to meet him!

 **Wooyoung** [9:58 am]: I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!!!!

 **Yeosang** [9:59 am]: Meet me tomorrow morning in front of the main entrance of the castle. I got this.

After talking to George, he set a meeting with the official tailor of the royal family. And managed to get his morning free.

The next day, when Yeosang went to the front door, poor Wooyoung was getting questioned by the guards.

“Leave him alone. He’s with me.” said Yeosang with all of his royal authority.

“My prince, we have order not to let you go outside.” said one of the guards.

“We all know that if I wanted to go out, I would be successful at it and you would never know. And for that matter I just want you to let my friend to come in. We have an important meeting.” He paused and looked directly in the guard’s eyes. “You wouldn’t want to make your prince late, would you?” Yeosang’s voice was sweet and had a cute smile but the threat was blatant.

The guards moved away and Wooyoung entered the palace with Yeosang.

After few steps, Wooyoung exclaimed. “Wow, you were frightening!”

“I guess that growing up being one of the most important people of the kingdom has its perks,” he shrugged.

Wooyoung was now admiring the beautiful place. Turning on himself to look at every detail of the main hall. “I’ve never been here. That’s awesome!”

But Yeosang cut short his observation. He grabbed Wooyoung’s arm and walked faster.

“I’ll show you around later, but when I said we were almost late, I wasn’t lying. Move.”

“Yes, my prince. Everything you say, my prince.” teased the artist.

“Oh, shut up!” Yeosang tried to look mad, but he giggled.

They went through the whole castle running like mad men under the amused look of maids who were cleaning the hall. They finally arrived in one of the numerous meeting rooms. An elegant old man was waiting for them. When he saw Yeosang, he respectfully bowed, Wooyoung did as well.

“Your butler told me you needed an additional suit.”

“I would need to get my friend a suit for the royal ball at the end of the week.”

They talked a bit about how it was supposed to look, then the tailor took Wooyoung’s measurement. 

“Woo, you looked so awkward, it was funniest thing ever!” commented Yeosang as they were leaving.

Before Wooyoung could argue, he suggested “I show you around?”

The castle was huge, with multiple towers and way too many rooms. He showed him the throne room, the state rooms, the worthy-of-the-Beauty-and-the-Beast library. Yeosang was so excited to show everything to his friend. He acted like a museum guide and was bouncing everywhere. He was happily telling stories about different rooms, babbling about rumours and family anecdotes. He walked them through the history of the castle.

But eventually noon arrived and Yeosang had duties to go back to. Before Wooyoung left, Yeosang hugged him.

“Don’t forget to invite San, but maybe keep it a surprise. Because 'my best friend is the heir prince' is maybe not the best way to flirt. And I told Seonghwa I would go with him. But I will need to be inside and welcome everyone so if you see him, tell him not to wait me.”

“He still doesn’t know?” almost screamed Wooyoung.

Yeosang scratched his neck, looking away. “No…” he pathetically said. “I panicked, and I didn’t want to tell him no. But I still didn’t really feel comfortable telling him the truth.”

Wooyoung just shook his head. “You absolute dumbass!”

“I know.” On those words, they parted ways.

_seonghwa_

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had just finished the cake. They had done an amazing job. He was so proud. The ball was tonight; he couldn’t wait to go there with Yeosang. He couldn’t wait to see the prince they worked so hard to please.

He took a photo and sent it to Yeosang with the caption “I’m so proud!” He almost immediately got an answer “This looks so amazing!!!”

When the cake mission was completely over, he went back home to change and prepare for the night. He had a three-piece suit he wore earlier this year for a wedding. It was the fanciest outfit he owned. He was satisfied when he realised he still looked handsome in it.

The weather was warm so he decided to walk to the castle. He told Yeosang they would meet at the square in front of it. When he arrived, there was a small crowd, but Yeosang wasn't to be found anywhere. At first, he thought he was just late so he texted him

 **Seonghwa** [8:04 pm]: Where are you?

 **Seonghwa** [8:06 pm]: I’m waiting for you

No answer. Yeosang still wasn't coming. Seonghwa’s chest tightened. Where was he?

“Seonghwa!” a voice exclaimed. Wooyoung and a cute guy were approaching.

“Oh, hello. Did you see Yeosang?” He asked with worry in his voice.

“No, but he told me to tell you not to wait for him. He’s probably just late. He’ll manage his way in, don’t worry.”

Something in Wooyoung’s voice sounded fake but he didn’t have time to think. He was being dragged inside. He picked up that Wooyoung’s date was named San.

“How did you get an invitation?”

“I have my contact.” He said evasively.

“How will Yeosang enter the castle without me?”

Wooyoung promptly ignored the baker. He showed his invitation to the guard. The man in uniform looked at him like he was holding some kind of grudges. Being extra annoying about checking his identity. Seonghwa who got checked by someone else ended up waiting in the hall. He couldn’t stop thinking about Yeosang. What on Earth was he doing?

They walked through the hall. Wooyoung guiding them like he knew the place. When they entered, Seonghwa was amazed by the baroque decoration of the ball room. Someone must have really liked gold and mirrors, because they were everywhere. The painting on the ceiling was breath taking. Everything in this room was mesmerizing.

“Look the royal family is there!” exclaimed San.

And indeed, they were standing. The famous figures of the King and Queen. And the prince. He looked familiar. Because they were far away Seonghwa didn’t recognised him right away. But then, it hit him.

“Fuck.”

“What?” asked San, a bit worried.

“Yeosang. It’s the prince.” He breathed. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Everything around started spinning. Yeosang. He couldn’t be. He wouldn’t have lied to him. He…

“Wooyoung. You knew it? Why didn’t you tell me?”

He knew he was lashing out at him. But he couldn’t focus on anything.

“I thought... He didn’t want to…” Wooyoung stumbled.

“I need to get out of here.”

On that Seonghwa left the ball room. He walked through the hall. He needed to walk. To be alone.

He didn’t know why he reacted like that. But everything felt too much.

He felt cheated. He shouldn’t but he was. What else did Yeosang lied about? Was he ever sincere? Was he using him?

He was breathing too fast.

Seonghwa sat on the ground, on a corner. He hoped no one would find him. Later he would face the mess that was happening both in his mind and in this ball room. But right now, he needed to be alone. He needed to think straight.

_yeosang_

  
From the dais, Yeosang noticed Wooyoung and smiled.

“Mother, can I welcome my guest?” He asked with an overly formal voice. Not that he didn’t usually sounded formal, but with guests everywhere, he felt more like a robot than anything.

“Go on.” Not waiting for more, he was going down the dais. With quick steps, he was in front of his friend and his date.

“Wooyoung! You must be San, is that it?” San looked too shocked to be known by the prince. It almost made him laugh, but he simply grinned warmly. “I heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you.”

San managed a bow, following closely by Wooyoung who seemed to remember where he was.

“I hope you are not disappointed, my prince.” San said, looking at the ground and fidgeting.

“I’m not.” simply said Yeosang. “Wooyoung. Have you seen Seonghwa?” In less than a few second all his formal royal composure broke and he seemed like a lost boy.

“About that…” His best friend looked down at his shoes. “He saw you, freaked out and left.”

“No. No. No. Where?”

“Turned right, I think.”

“Fuck. I need to go.” The prince almost left running.

He needed to find Seonghwa. He needed to talk to him. To tell him everything he felt for him. He couldn’t just have left him. Yeosang was scanning the hall. He almost missed him, but he noticed a figure sitting on the ground. There he was.

“Seonghwa.” There was so much relief in his voice. The baker looked up to him.

He quickly got up, bowed deeply and answered with a “My prince.”

This formality slapped Yeosang in the face. He wanted to breakdown.

“Please.” He pleaded with a weak voice. Seonghwa’s face stayed as composed.

“What do you want my prince?”

“Stop. Stop doing that. I…” His voice broke. He breathed and did his best not to cry.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry if I hurt you. I… I wanted to tell you but I thought… I don’t know what I thought.” He breathed heavily. “Maybe that it would change everything. You were the only stable person I ever had in my life. You were too important to waste what we had. “Yeosang realised he was shaking.

“So, you lied. Tricked me. You ignored me and left me alone.”

At Seonghwa's words, the shaking became worse. He felt a weight in his chest. His eyes were becoming teary.

“Seonghwa. I care about you. So much. You make me feel normal. You make me feel alive and not alone. For the first time in my life I don’t feel fucking miserable every day. I never wanted to make you feel bad. I want you around me, because I like you. For the first time since basically forever, I felt like someone liked me for me and not just for the crown, power or whatever. Again, I’m sorry.”

There was a moment of silence between the two. Yeosang was out of breath and Seonghwa looked like he needed to process the information.

“If you don’t want to see me, say the word and I’m out of your life. If you can forgive me, then come back to the ballroom with me.”

Yeosang looked away, trying to hide his red eyes. That’s why he didn’t expected Seonghwa movements. 

He grabbed the prince’s tie and pulled him against him. Their faces were closer than ever. “You absolute mess.” He sighed and he kissed him.

When their lips touched, time stopped. Yeosang felt taken away. Somewhere where formality and royalty didn’t exist. Seonghwa’s lips were only what mattered at this precise moment. He could feel Seonghwa’s warm body against him and he felt safe.  
Their movements were first hesitant. Yeosang wrapped his arm around Seonghwa’s neck. He could have kept kissing Seonghwa for a long time. But music from the ballroom woke him up. He broke the kiss. They were both breathless, Seonghwa’s hair were a bit messier and his lips a bit redder.

“The music. The ball is beginning. I need to go.”

“Wait.” 

With slow moves, Seonghwa fixed Yeosang’s tie. He ran his fingers in his hair to make the prince more presentable. Then he looked back to Yeosang with a smile “Let’s go.” 

They almost run to the ballroom. They tried to enter with discretion, but being royalty wasn’t really helping. Yeosang slid next to his mother on the dais.

For the first dance, King and Queen danced together, as well as Yeosang with some noble girl. He tried his best to make her comfortable. He then had to dance with other people. And finally, the last mandatory dance finished. He was glad it was over. Another music started and Yeosang headed toward Seonghwa.

“May I have this dance?” Yeosang asked with a soft voice, offering him his hand.

“Yes, my prince. I just never waltz” Seonghwa’s voice was a bit hesitant.

He shrugged. “I’ll lead then.”

For someone who never danced, he was pretty good. Yeosang made them waltz around the room and Seonghwa managed not to step on his shoes. They just appreciated their closeness. Yeosang loved the contact of Seonghwa’s waist under his fingers. He loved how easily they were moving. 

“You’re getting good at it!” Yeosang complimented.

“I only learn from the best.” Seonghwa replied and winked. “I really want to kiss you.” he mouthed. Which made Yeosang chuckled.

“Not that I don’t want to, but this isn’t the place. But in my room later that night…” and he let his words pending with an angelic innocent smile.

The music stopped and they finished their dance. After talking to way too many ambassadors and other ministers, Yeosang finally got to go and be with his friends.

“Seonghwa and Hongjoong own the best bakery of the capital! We should go together, some day.” was saying Wooyoung as the prince crept behind him.

“Yeah, it’s truly amazing!” He commented.

Surprised, Wooyoung jumped to San, making both of them trip on the ground. The whole group burst out laughing.

“Sorry I didn’t want to scare you” Yeosang didn’t sound sorry at all but offered his helping hand to a friend.

“You little bastard.” Wooyoung mumbled.

“Is that a way to talk to your prince?” teased Yeosang.

“I’m going to kick my prince ass if he doesn’t stop.”

Seonghwa stepped in as to shield him. “I’ll protect you, my prince!” He exclaimed with a ridiculous knightly voice.

They talked and joked around for a long time until the cake arrived. And Yeosang regretfully had to go back to his duty. Seonghwa let Wooyoung and San together and tried to find Hongjoong.

“The moment long awaited, isn’t it?” He lightly said to his friend when he finally found him. 

They looked at each other and both knew this was serious. They needed it to be good. It would offer them recognition and new clients. The cake was huge and he heard people complimented how pretty it was. 

The stress was slowly building up as they cut slices of it. 

Before anyone got a piece, the Queen asked for a speech from her son. Seonghwa knew him enough to recognise how awkward Yeosang felt, but for most people, the neutral face did the trick.

“I’m grateful to all the people in this room. Especially to my parents, the King and the Queen. You taught me so much and always encouraged me to do my best. My friends, my teachers everyone who made me who I am today. Who taught me discipline, courage and kindness? I won’t disappoint you. Thank you.”

After a look at the Queen who nodded, he took a step back. All of the royal family took a slice of cake. Then everyone else. They all seemed to love it. Seonghwa tried to read lips as the royal family talked to each other.

The two bakers talked business with some people, after mentioning they were the one who made the pastry.

“Well, from what I can see, it was a success.” declared Hongjoong as they found themselves alone again.

“We did a pretty good job, huh.” He said with a bright smile and gave a high-five to Hongjoong.

Later that night when most people were already leaving, Yeosang approached Seonghwa. “What about we leave?” He tiptoed and whispered to his ear.

“Where would we go?” Seonghwa teased.

Yeosang winked and said “We may or may not end up in my room.”

On those words, grabbed Seonghwa’s hand and lead them out of the ballroom.

_seonghwa_

  
Seonghwa and Yeosang had been dating for four months already. It wasn’t official yet and they still had to hide. But they were happy.

He was waiting for his boyfriend in front of an art gallery. It was Wooyoung’s new exposition. And Yeosang was late. He was going to text him when someone covered his eyes with their hands.

“Guess who is it?” said a soft voice.

Seonghwa chuckled. “I don’t know? Hongjoong?” He joked. “Wait! No! It’s Wooyoung right?”

He turned to face his boyfriend. Seonghwa quickly kissed Yeosang turning his pout into a smile.

“Let’s go, Yeosang.” He said, grabbing his hands and leading them inside.

The gallery wasn’t so crowded, but it seemed already popular. The first one was the painting of that little girl at aTEAz. Now finished, it looked delicate and the soft atmosphere of the café showed through Wooyoung style with sensibility.

“You know that’s the reason why Wooyoung brought me to the café.” Yeosang explained with a grin. “I didn’t know the place and apparently, for him, it was a crime”

“Well, it is.” Seonghwa laughed. “Glad he painted it then.”

The couple stopped in front of every paintings, cheerfully chatting about them. After their tour, they found Wooyoung talking with a man in a fancy suit. They waited for them to finish their conversation to congratulate the artist.

“Wooyoung, that’s awesome!” exclaimed Yeosang, taking his friend in his arms.

“You’re so talented! I’m really impressed.” added Seonghwa.

“Thanks, I’m glad you like it.” giggled Wooyoung, hugging Yeosang back.

After talking for a bit, Wooyoung had to speak with possible client. The couple left the gallery, hands in hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, you make my day *✧⁺˚
> 
> (and thank you to my best friend who helped me edit it, ily)


End file.
